


Midst of Winter

by Hantaliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hantaliel/pseuds/Hantaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick drawing of Japan when I couldn't sleep...</p><p>Tools: Pencil for sketch, Tracing markers for outline, Touch Twin Markers for colors</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midst of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drawing of Japan when I couldn't sleep...
> 
> Tools: Pencil for sketch, Tracing markers for outline, Touch Twin Markers for colors

[](http://sadoodles.tumblr.com/)

<3


End file.
